Could It Be Fate?
by LheraWryts
Summary: Jill x Skye / Skye x Jill fanfic. So Jill is destined to meet with someone, someday. However, it was not in the way she had imagined it out to be. Rated T for now, but rating may go up for language/possible innuendo, etc.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Green fields stretched over a wide acre of farmland, the fruits of some glistening in the summer sun. In the midst of it, lay a young girl of about 12 years of age, lying down, staring at the clear blue sky, with a few wispy clouds. There was a heat wave in the town, but she loved laying in the fields, feeling the rays on her face, her hair down, strewn about everywhere, as lazily as she lay at that moment in time.

Her eyes were lazily half-open, and she held her hand up to the sun, as if to guard her large violet eyes so that she could open them more clearly. But as her hand was raised, she felt another hand of top of hers, and then she saw a figure in front of her, looking down on her, with a wondering expression. She jolted up in surprise.

He didn't look that much older than she- he wore a black shirt, white capris, and a necklace. He had hair that went to his mid-neck; a silvery colour. His eyes were a vivid, watermelon light green. He looked over to her, casually greeting her silently.

"Who're you?" She replied with a question.

"Let's just say that it's fate."

The young girl was still a bit too young to fully grasp his concepts. So she just stared straight at him in wonderment. He just chuckled, and like magic, brought out two red scrunchies.

Since she was still, he tied these scrunchies to form double-ponytails on her neck-length, brunette hair. And then, he told her,

"Never lose these. You don't have to wear them, but... It's important."

"Why?"

"You'll see. When you're older."

And despite the oddity of it all, she let him tie her hair into two ponytails. And before he left, he kissed her cheek, and was off.

"We will meet again."

"WHAT?!" The girl jolted up in surprise. She was lying on the grass. So it was a dream, after all? Did she fall asleep? Hands flying to her hair, she still felt that it was down. But she saw those two red scrunchies on her hands. Was it a dream? Was it reality? Was it fate?

She decided to keep those questions unanswered.

((YAY FOR PROLOGUES!))


	2. Chapter 1- Return to the Farmland!

**_Chappie 1- Return To The_**** Farmland!**

I sat on the bench, head in my hands, pounding and hurting from so much crying. My eyes were red. My palms were shaking.

"Why did this have to happen?"

My parents had recently died in a car accident. And the bank had to take their house away. When I asked why, they showed me the debt that had collected from all the years I had been growing up. I never asked for much as a little kid, but if you count the medical bills, high taxes from going to good schools so that I'd have a high education as an honors student, as well as the college loans, well...

I had to drop out from college, and to make matters worse, I got fired from my company, because they wouldn't have to pay as much for a new recruit as they would for me. And to think I was the best worker there... I shook my head at the thoughts, because I was tearing up again. I looked in the newspaper for any jobs that could pay me a reasonable amount.

Then, something caught my eye.

_ Are you sick of working in a big city?_

Not really, but I'll go along with it.

_Do you want a new, refreshing life?_

This is starting to sound cheesy...

_ Do you want to grow your own crops, and tend your own animals?_

A small smile formed at the corners of my mouth. I remember how I'd go to my Grandpa's farm all the time, and be a lazy bum for entire summers at a time-before I went to summer prep school in middle school to get to a prestigious high school that barely did shit for me. I focused my eyes back on the newspaper to eradicate any more negativity in my mind.

_Well, come to Forget-Me-Not Valley! We got a large plot of land that anyone can farm on! We said ANYONE! So come to this calm, small town, and let it take your breath away-_

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, and some people stared at me in annoyance. I quickly looked down at the paper in embarrassment. But oh my gosh, Grandpa's farm was still available? I looked towards the bottom of the ad.

_The land is free. But consult the number OOO-UDU-DXXV for your appointment to see the farm. CALL TODAY :D_

Hands shaking, I picked up my cell phone, and dialed the number. I waited in nervous anticipation for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A man's voice asked.

"H-hi. I would like to ask about the farm in your advertisement..."

A day later from some train travel, I managed to get to the farm on time for my appointment. But what I saw nearly brung me down to my knees to cry again. I remembered how there were fields once filled with pretty flowers, yummy fresh produce, earthworms enriching the soil, bees pollinating, birds chirping, cows, chickens, sheep, a dog, a cat, all around the farm. Now, the large plot of land was filled with weeds, wood and stone fragments, and stubborn stumps and boulders here and there. I remembered how the cottage used to glisten with fresh paint, shining in the sun. But now, it looked decayed, because it hadn't been painted in so long. At least the fish pond and watering holes were still clean...

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "HO HO HO! The ad fooled you, didn't it? You thought that you would start on a nice acre of land, am I right?"

On impulse, I smacked the guy on the face. "I know what this place used to look like, so watch your mouth, Mayor Thomas."

The short and stout man looked up at me, his brown mustache ends curling up in surprise. "Jill? My, you've grown into a strong young lady! Your grandfather would be proud to see you now!"

"So you do remember me?"

"Of course! You'd always be the crazy child out of the bunch whenever you visited the town!" He started to laugh. I huffed.

"Yeah. Well. I could be a lazy bum, too."

"But now you're going to have to work hard to bring this farm back to life. So, I'll give you some tools, and some turnip seeds to help you start. There's this shipping bin by your house. You can put nearly anything to ship in here. But I come 5PM sharp, except on Holidays. So, enjoy your new farm life!"

"Yup, can't wait," I faked a smile. A dropout from a double major of botany and veterinary sciences, about to work as a farmer. Good goddess, what have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 2- Sprites

_**Chapter 3- Sprites!**_

I rubbed my eyes. Thank god I finished unpacking yesterday. My clothes were in my closet, though I only had 2 outfits that could be properly used for farmwork, my manga, novels, and study materials were in my bookshelves, and my misc. stuff were all in the cabinet under the half-ancient TV that my grandpa owned. I dusted the place pretty quickly because it was small- but I hoped it didn't rain soon. There were cracks in the ceiling.

When I went to the bathroom, I was nearly startled by a small figure that appeared by my side.

"Hi!"

"GAH!" I screamed in surprise. Then I looked over to the small, chibi thing that was poking my leg. He had a cute suit that was an aqua colour, and his hat had this white pom-pom on it, despite that spring was just about here nowadays. "Who're you?"

"I'm a Harvest Sprite,"

"Y-you mean that the Harvest Goddess is REAL?!"

"Yup! You're the only townsperson that can see us, so..."

"But why?"

"Well..." He tried reaching for my hair, so I brang my head down. He took off one of my scrunchies, and he became translucent to my vision.

"You're the hero that can save us."

"So... Destiny?" I looked at him.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "But there's a Harvest Sprite House close to the Harvest Goddess Pond. We'll talk more there sometime!"

Then he left. Well, crazy stuff is happening all around me, so this shouldn't be a surprise. I put my hair up in double ponytails, and went outside.

It's been two weeks, and I've started to get used to this place. And the situation with the Harvest Goddess. Why would she let the Witch Princess do such a thing, I don't know. But by now I've cleared about half the land, and I managed to get some quality seeds, and I managed to get better at the Poker games the Sprites play. On top of that, Celia, Muffy, Lumina, the Witch Princess, and I get together on Saturdays, and sometimes Nami and Flora tag along. But sometimes, the conversations get a little weird. And by weird, I mean boy- weird.

"I think Marlin has started spending more time with you, Celia~" Muffy mused, drinking some lemonade, her blonde wavy hair leaning out as she leaned out towards a blushing Celia.

"Oh don't make Celia embarrassed. We all know you failed at trying to get an 'accidental' drunk 'sleepover' with Griffin." Lumina flipped her short brown hair with her hand, her eyes showing a teasing emotion. It was now Muffy's turn to get embarrassed.

"WHY YOU-"

"Uh, guys?" I spoke up awkwardly, my third doughnut in hand.

"Oh Jill, we're sorry- we got a bit carried away again..." Muffy started.

"Hey, shouldn't we pair Jill up with someone in town?" Flora asked, in sympathy.

"We have no one to ship her with," Nami said, her voice stone-cold, hard with fact. "I have first dibs on Gustafa," she added, turning her head with embarrassment.

"Aw, don't worry guys, I don't need a man in my life-"

"JILL! HOW COULD YOU?!" Flora yelled out, uncommon for her character.

"EVEN THE HARVEST GODDESS WOULD CARE THAT YOU HAVE A SEX LIFE!" Muffy yelled out, standing on her chair.

"Hah! Even I would care that Jill has some spice in her life!" The Witch Princess mused, drinking a banana smoothie. "Dearie, when was the last time you banged someone?"

"I never-"

"OH NO!" Lumina cried out. "Have you even kissed-"

"I'm saving my body, heart, and soul for someone," I started.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH," everyone was all ears by now.

"So, spill the beans! Who is this guy?" The Witch Princess pressed for details.

"All I know is that he said we would meet again... And he said some poetic bullshit that swept me away as a 12 year old..." I started to chuckle.

"Hmm. Well, if you change your mind, there is one option..." Nami started.

"Nami, you so would ship that." Muffy replied.

"Excuse me, but I think she's talking about the sex bomb that's loads of crap," the Witch Princess started.

And when they all erupted into a fight, I stumbled out. I didn't care who that guy was, it was probably just some random scam. Besides, I had to make some shipments, buy an upgrade for my house, yadayadayada...

When I finished what I had to do for the day, I decided to take a walk. It was a nice evening, after all. But then I pass Lumina's place, and I hear someone scream. It's high pitched.

"THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" It's Lumina.

And like the "saviour" I am, I head over to see what's going on.

((Woohoo! I like how this fic is coming along~))


	4. Chapter 3- The Sly Thief

_**Chapter 3- The Sly**_** Thief**

I ran to Lumina's mansion, and nearly collided with the thief. Alright, this thief is a total transvestite. I can't tell their gender AT ALL. I mean, they're wearing a ridiculous leopard-print shirt, purple slacks, dark shoes, and has really long hair over a pretty face. What kind of thief wears leopard print without a mask on?

"Hehe. Hello there beautiful~ Walking alone so late at night?" Okay, this person is a man. I think. I mean, what woman has a deep manly voice, right? Right? Right.

"Just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I can't walk out late at night. How the hell do you think girls get out of bars late and get home safely? Hmmm?" I glared into his eyes. God damn. They're really pretty. Like the deep green colour of a dark watermelon rind. Don't even ask how I get these similes. Nami forced me into listening to Gustafa's ukulele ballads.

The man? Replied with a chuckle, and stated, "Well, I am a ladies man, and a prince of the stars."

"BULLSHIT. Do you take me for a drunkard, oh smooth guy/girl who is a possible prostitute and total burglar and-" Before I could finish my rant, Lumina FINALLY burst out the door, yelling in her high pitched-super girly power over 9000 voice:

"HEY! AREN'T YOU THAT FAMOUS THIEF THAT WARNS HIS VICTIMS AHEAD OF TIME?!" Holy harvest sprites. How cocky is this thieving dumbass?

"Hehe. Sorry~ But, I'm a bit pressed for time, so I'm about to jet out."

I was still with shock, but this mysterious thief walked away from the mansion, turned to me, winked, and said,

"Call me Phantom Skye. I have a feeling we'll meet again; _it's in the stars._"

"Listen Skye, if there's something I know about fate-" I was about to go full-blown rant, but Lumina cut me off.

"WAIT RIGHT THERE!"

"Hold up, beautiful. Don't let such raw anger rob away at your beauty." I was disgusted at his flirt attempt, but of course, Lumina started wiggling her body, holding her hands to her face from such flattery.

"Such a smooth talker~ Phantom Skye~" Her smooth cheeks were turning pink. And she ran after him, while I stood still, raw with anger.

It didn't take too long for her to return, and she arrived back, disappointed, but still wild with fangirling. Yikes.

"Yeah, well, I'm going home," I waved her goodbye, and went to sleep on my floor. Man, Gotz really needs to get those nice mattresses back in stock!

A week later...

"Oh my goddess. You FINALLY got to meet the sex bomb." The Witch Princess smiled over to me, and I felt angry again.

"You mean the guy that's loads of shit. He dresses like a transvestite!"

"Excuse me, but those are designer clothing items~" Lumina pointed out.

"Items that he stole, no doubt," Nami huffed.

"Aw cm'on. Why're you so mad about some flirty thief?" Muffy slurred, glugging down some champagne. Honestly, she can't hold her alcohol properly.

"He treats fate and destiny like a trivial thing!" I blurted out, not in total control of all my emotions.

"He's someone girls can get a sense of comfort from. I mean, we all have those romantic fantasies in our minds, right?" Flora pointed out, lost in thought. Probably about getting stuck in a mine with Carter, for all I know.

Muffy giggled. "I bet Jill has dirty thoughts about french kissing on the beach during a sunset, or kinky stuff!"

"Hey!" I yelled, embarrassed at both her accuracy and myself imagining these scenarios.

"Or maybe 69 with a large helping of caramel syrup, and whipped cream!" The Witch Princess cackled, and I could only shake my head. But hey, that did sound kind of-

"OH MY GOD GUYS WE SHOULD WRITE A SKYE X JILL SMUTTY ONESHOT OF THAT! WE CAN CALL THAT SHIP 'SkIll!' " Nami exclaimed.

"Nami, aren't you supposed to be a tomboy?" I asked.

"Hahaha. Well, Nami does have her fangirl side to herself. It's how we managed to have these meetings every weekend!" Lumina giggled. "But hey, why did Skye have to steal my rose fragrance? I mean, it did only cost 1,000,000 gil..."

I gasped. "LUMINA, THAT's A SHITLOAD OF MONEY. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND."

"Nope~"

And then it was the whole room's turn to groan; in Muffy's case, to finally throw up in her bathroom as well.

((Nami as a fangirl. BEST. HEADCANON. EVER.))


	5. Chapter 4-Reunion

_**Chapter 4- Reunion**_

After Muffy threw up from an alcohol overdose, I continued on the topic.

"And hey, don't get your hopes up. Pretty boys typically chase after pretty girls, and if you look over at me-"

"JILL!" The Witch Princess gasped. Muffy, in her half-drunken stupor, grabbed my chest from behind me, squeezed my bust, and slurred:

"Says the one with large boobs, narrow-ish waist, and ASSets-" She immediately got slapped in the face by Nami, because I was screaming to get her hands off of my rack.

"She does have a point. Besides, you're cute looking. You're tall-ish for a girl, you got a medium frame," The Witch Princess started.

"I'm scrawny, by the way," Celia pointed out.

"And your eyes are like amethysts!" Lumina wiggled in her seat.

"If it's looks that have you worried, then you have nothing to worry about," Flora pointed out.

"You were being an ass to him, though," Lumina stated.

"Well, he's not the guy I'm aiming for, so I'll just leave his transvestite self _alone,_" I concluded our meeting by dusting myself off, and waving goodbye. I needed to get back to work- boy troubles aren't my thing, honestly.

But the moment I get back to my farm, as I'm watering some strawberries, SOMEONE just has to step out from the shadows.

"_So I'll just leave his transvestite self alone, huh,_" I heard his voice resonate through the late spring air as I turn in shock. Oh no. Watermelon green eyes. They're staring deep into my soul as the seconds tick. Not many pass before I make my next move.

"Don't even THINK about getting your grubby little paws on my crops, oh Prince of the Stars," I glare at him with these words rolling off my tongue. He just laughed, putting a hand on his forehead.

"I'm not going to steal your crops; I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well, what do you want from me?"

"I'm just going to tell you; one, I am a MAN, through and through," the change in his tone of voice gave me a shiver down my spine as he emphasized his masculinity.

"And two, I hope we shall meet again, oh fair farmer maiden." He winked, and a rush of anger knocked itself into my veins.

"SHUT THE HELL UP."

"Oh farmer maiden who is as lovely as the earth, yet her words bite worse than her sickle. I must go."

And with that, I just noticed that my wallet had 1000 gil stolen from it! THAT'S TEN BUCKS!

I hope this thief loses interest in me soon.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5- Could It Be?**_

Alright, I just had a hard day at the farm today- my chickens almost killed Gustafa for playing one of his chicken ballads! So, on nights of days like these, I like to go to the bar for a drink.

Back in the city, you needed to be 21 years old to drink. In Mineral Town, it's 18. And in Forget-Me-Not Valley, you could pop a bottle of some fancy concoction as long as you were at least 16 years old. At 19 years of age, I think I can handle a drink every now and then. Even though I usually order some Moomoo milk every time I go. It's delicious stuff, I swear!

But when I walked in, Muffy was at the counter, giving me the weirdest smile that only represented what Nami had occasionally- the fangirl face. Thing was, Muffy's fangirl face was cuter, but it still had those wide, excited eyes. Oh no. What happened now?

"Hey, Jill. You came at a great time!" Her face exploded into a smile. "We just recieved a notice from _Phantom Skye~"_ And at that statement, I could feel my eyes get wider. Griffin, who was right next to her, read it:

"I'm going to bless your bar with my presence at midnight for a drink. - Phantom Skye." He huffed. "He sure loves himself. And him even sending a note of arrival makes me think he's quite confident. I kind of like that." Sweat of fear dropped from his forehead. "Well, he's a thief, so we gotta corner him."

Muffy's face then became stern. "That's right. We'll make him pay gold for that drink!"

"That's not what I meant."

"I'm kidding!" Her face became cheerful again. Geez, Griffin is always making her bipolar... "Do you have some time tonight, Jill? We could really use your help to catch that arrogant thief!"

Before I could think, I replied, "Sure, I can help." Shoot.

"Thanks, Jill! We'll be depending on you!" Double shoot, Muffy.

"I hope you don't mind. We really appreciate it. We need you here from 10-12 tonight."

And of course, I came at 10 sharp. And Skye was not quite here yet. And then, his distraction happened.

"Mmmmm... I SMELL CURRY." Muffy's mouth watered, still needing a hangover cure. I suspected Griffin was too, since he was making the same face, and saying a similar phrase. And like the idiots they were, they walked out of the shop. What other shop would even be open at this hour, anyways...

Since I thought I was no longer needed, I nearly walked out, when just as I opened the door, someone opened it on the other side. And my eyes collided with shiny teal ones. Wow. They shone teal on starry nights, huh...

We both got shocked at the same time, when Skye spoke up.

"Hehe. We meet again, my darling Jill." What the Gustafa was he trying to do? "Do you believe that fate has drawn us together?" I gritted my teeth, but then I thought of a way to confuse him. Making my most seductive face, and lowering my tone of voice ever so slightly, I asked, almost in a whisper, a hair's breath from his face,

_"Could it be fate?" _Unfortunately, he was just flattered. With a blushing face, and a wink, he replied,

"Hahahaha, it makes me happy to hear that from a beautiful maiden~ Hehe. Anyways, I wonder if you could just hold still for just a moment..." Before I could shout "RAPE!" He shouted,

"CHICK. BEAM. FIRE!"

I couldn't move one of my strong farmer muscles. Aw harvest goddess hell no.

"Fuck you with a hoe ((farmer tool, ok)) up your-"

"Hehe. Just relax. You'll be able to move again in a while." And on that note, he started ransacking the whole bar. I could only helplessly watch, unable to move a muscle. Except for my mouth muscles...

"Hey, why are you even a thief?" I asked. I HAD to know.

"Hehehe," he gave his low chuckle. "I don't know why." After hearing him say this, I made a face that could only be described as displaying a WTF emotion. Meanwhile, he kept on searching through crates of alcohol. I decided to ask further.

"Is it for fun?"

"Hehehe. That might be it. And that might not be it." Did he really have to turn this into a riddle?

"Are you bullshitting me?"

"Hehehe, you want to know more about me, don't you...? But if I tell you, it'll take the mystique out of our relationship. Tell you what, Jill. If you can catch me, I'll tell you anything you want."

I immediately felt my face heat up. "You've got the wrong idea, the wrong girl, and forget that I ever asked you anything-"

Skye clamped his hand over my mouth, muffling the last piece of my mind. I then heard Muffy and Griffin speak as the scent of roses went up my nose, increasing my heart rate.

"That's odd. I swear that great smell was coming from here..." Muffy sounded pretty bummed out.

"Yeah.. Let's get back to the shop." I could hear Griffin reply.

Skye's eyes widened, and he slowly took his hand off of my mouth, saying,

"Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time. Gotta jet!" And then, before I could register his next actions, he gave a quick stroke to my cheek, and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I didn't even have the strength to yell. And before he left, he looked at me quizzically, and muttered,

"Could it be fate...?"

He left. And I stood still, jaw dropped. Moments later, Muffy and Griffin walked in. Just as they came in, I could move again. I told Muffy of how Skye came in, and how I couldn't stop him.

"WHAT? The Phantom was here?!" She looked through the bins. "It's true! The OKuhattan is gone!" She wailed. "That was the best alcohol..."

"Are you ok, Jill?" Griffin asked. I nodded.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, Jill..." Muffy apologized.

"No, it's fine. Have a good night!"

"You too!"

And with that, I went to bed, slightly dizzy from all the events of tonight.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chappie 6- Love Advice from My Rancher**_** Cousin, Part**** 1**

_Knock knock knock knock. Knock Knock. __**Knock. Knock.**_** KNOCK.**

I was half-awake when I started hearing a familiar knock at my door. Only one person who I ever knew in my life had ever knocked like this; fast, quiet knocks that slowly amplified into loud, slow knocks. I knew that eventually they'd lose patience and start shouting at the door- but in a charismatic type fashion. Quickly, I slid into my new orange overalls I got from May's Tailoring a few days ago, quickly pulling my hair up into double-ponytails, and setting up my bed in a matter of a minute. Halfway through, I yelled,

"Wait a sec! Just give me a moment!"

"JILL! I THOUGHT FARMERS WOKE UP BY 6 AM!" Hearing the voice, I sighed. Apparently my cousin Chelsea decided to come into Forget-Me-Not-Valley all the way from The Island Of Happiness without telling me in advance. I know that she loves surprises, but I can't say the same thing for myself. After the events of last night, I'm still a little dizzy, the scent of roses still reminiscent in my mind.

Just as I opened my door, she gave me a giant hug, her red bandanna almost smashing against my face. Even though she was older than me, I was still the taller sister by about 2 inches, more so because my boots added a little bit of height.

"Jill! It's been quite a long time since I last saw you! How's-"

"Chelsea, before you start firing away with questions, I'm going to make breakfast. Then we can talk."

5 minutes later, we were having a breakfast of strawberries, jam with toast, and some milk. Chelsea was starting to blab away, not caring if her mouth was full or not.

"... And then Taro gave me a fishing rod, and I caught Pirate's Treasure right after! Pirate's Treasure sells for a TON of money, you know. I was able to pay Gannon to build the bridge to the mines, and now I can get all sorts of good profits for all the good things I find from there. But falling into deep pits gets really annoying, and saps some energy out... Hey, are you even listening?"

"Yeah, what?"

She huffed a long sigh that purposely made some of her light-chestnut coloured hair fly up. "Honestly, you've been spacing out this whole time. Usually we have a tough time letting eachother keep turns whenever we're talking." She squinted at me. "Is there a problem you're not telling me about? Hm?"

"I don't exactly have a problem-"

"I know that you're lying. Your eyes always wander around when you fib." Shoot. She picked up on that quickly. "Did you get tipsy on rose wine last night, or something? You smell like that rose wine that Denny has under his bed. Don't get any ideas though," she started wagging her finger, "he showed me the bottle. No sexy time stuff. Besides, I don't plan on getting married soon. I don't wanna settle down at 22."

My palms started to get sweaty. I decided to change the subject. "Well, are you friendzoning any guys? Why not tell me the scoop?" Chelsea loved gossip, but she'd never admit it. Even so, she started chattering away.

"Well, there's Elliot, but he's totally into Julia. I don't really get how a nerdy type like him ends up with a hottie-girl type like her, but that's beyond me. There's Denny, but HAVE YOU SEEN HIM AND LANNA TOGETHER. They're like, the cutest couple! We have Pierre, but he's practically like a little kid who's waaay too into food. And then we have Vaughnie..." She made a weird face. I started to crack up.

"Hahaha, looks like we've found your man!"

"Psh, he's... Whatever. Besides, I feel so bad for you! All the men in Forget-Me-Not-Valley are all not your type, or they're..." she whispered in my ear, "old farts." I howled with laughter, and she erupted in fits of giggles. "But seriously! Isn't there at least ONE hot guy around here?"

Before I could answer, I heard a loud noise from outside that sounded like my chickens were having a bad day.

I looked at Chelsea. She looked back.

_** "Looks like it's time to calm some chicken-butt."**_

(( IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

But including Chelsea was a smart idea :3

And who knows what the heck is going on in the chicken coop?

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

-LyraTheWriter))


	8. Chapter 7-Chicken Theiving

_ ((Greetings! My fanfic chappie uploads are much slower nowadays, because I have a SUPER important exam in October, that I have to study hard for. _

_ Please understand that it may seem like I'm abandoning my fanfics, but honestly, I'm not. Please enjoy this chappie of "Could It Be Fate?" !_

_ -LyraTheWriter))_

_**Chappie 7- Chicken-Theiving**_

Chelsea and I quickly barged into my chicken coop, and I honestly thought I was prepared for anything and everything.

Not quite.

No, there wasn't a bear in the coop. No, the chickens weren't being hormonal. And no, my dog wasn't scaring anyone.

What I saw before my eyes was a particular Phantom Skye being attacked by an army of chickens. Well, if you count 6 chickens as an "army." After all, they're my chickens, so of course they'd be of higher quality, intelligence, and (in my opinion) beauty, than the typical flock. And by the looks of it, he was probably trying to steal my eggs. Right. Like he'd ever get away with that.

Chelsea decided to pry the clucking little animals off of a now disheveled, not-so-smooth looking Skye, who looked up at her like she was his saviour. Looking over at him, I saw that he wasn't bleeding, but I did see that he tried to steal some of my eggs. There were a few brown ones in his hands, and the small rucksack he held in his hand bulged with what appeared to be more of them. Really. My eggs.

"You know Skye, you could've gotten an egg from me if you just asked," I crossed my arms in front of him, clearly annoyed. As for Chelsea, she was giving him an odd expression once I said his name. And he was at a loss for words, until he looked over at Chelsea yet again.

"Why hello, looks like we have another beautiful farm-" he was cut off by her ranting tone.

"Excusem me, but I'm a RANCHER. There's a difference. And, don't tell me you're Vaughn's brother. Honestly, how the Harvest Goddess would you two be related?" He gave her a dumb stare as she spoke her mind. However, he quickly regained all composure. With a smile, and a wave of his hand, he spoke.

"Why, Vaughn just so happens to be my older brother. I suppose you're Chelsea, from the Islands of Happiness?" She gasped. He winked. "Vaughn does speak of you from time to time. Consider yourself a lucky maiden."

"Okay, I'm glad that we're learning relatives and all, but it still doesn't change the fact that you tried to steal my eggs." I hated to intrude, but at this rate, Skye was going to manipulate Chelsea with some sort of 'Vaughn secretly loves you' card, or something. But unfortunately for me...

"Ah, but I'm afraid I've got to go~" And then I saw that look in his eyes. Oh harvest sprites no. NONONONONONONO

"Skye..."

"Beam..."

"Skye...!"

"Chick..."

"Hey, what's going on?" Chelsea had no clue as to what would become of both of us.

"SKYE DON'T EVEN TRY TO-"

"FIRE!" He cast his spell; Chelsea and I were both stuck to the hay floor of the coop. Not only us, but the chickens, too!

"HEY, WHAT GIVES?!" Chelsea yelled. But as usual, he was gone. I facepalmed.

((TIME SKIP~))

"You know, that Skye is an asshole." Chelsea and I were having lunch; the spell had worn off after a few minutes, and the barn incident made us hungry.

"Eh, yeah." I didn't really care.

"But you know what?"

"Yeah?" She probably wasn't going to say anything positive about him, right?

"He's pretty hot."

"Goddammit, Chelsea."


	9. Chappie8-TheThief Tries To Strike Again!

_**Chappie 8- The Thief Tries To Strike Again!**_

Sometimes, when I feel super-low on cash, I try going to the mines for a day to see if I can dig up something decent. Plus I like talking to Flora, even though she likes to fangirl over Carter (I don't get it, he looks old enough to be her father). However, today was a bit different than any usual day. Because as I walked over the fields, to the mines, Flora and Carter were standing right in front of their tent, waving over to me. Naturally, I went over to them to see what's up.  
"You came at a good time, Jill." Carter said, adjusting his glasses.

"How so?" I wondered out loud.

Flora looked at me, slightly smiling. "A note came from Phantom Skye."

Oh. Well. This was going to be interesting.

_"At midnight, I will be helping myself to all the valuables inside your tent._

_ -Phantom Skye"_ Carter read the note aloud, getting slightly pissed off more and more after each word. And then he started to curse.

"That two-bit, good-for-nothing-snake-in-the-grass-of-a-thief," he clenched his fists... And his teeth. I bet they were dentures. Quickly slapping that thought away from my mind, I focused to what Flora said next.

"We'll be set back for days if he takes our artifacts!" Her lips were crinkled in a frown, and I knew how much she prized some of her findings. Carter butted in to her thoughts.

"I HAVE A PLAN!" He looked at me. "If you lend us a hand, we can catch that thief! What do you say?"

And, of course, I couldn't say no for an answer.

Flora beamed. "Thank you Jill. Thank you so much!" And then, she gave me a wink to remind me about what I'd be facing. Carter didn't notice.

"Glad to hear it! We'll be waiting in the tent. Come see us between 10 and 12 tonight."

"I think Jill and I are gonna hang out today for a bit, Carter. We'll talk a little more about this too," and Flora dragged me for a surprise meeting in Muffy's room, where Muffy was sprawled out on her bed from a drinking contest with Griffin the night before; Lumina was crocheting in a chair next to her, talking with Nami, who was on a laptop. Most likely making fanfictions.

"Guys guys guys I think some SkIll is happening here~!" Flora bubbled, and I was a bit surprised at how loudly she was speaking.

"SkIll?" I asked.

"No duh, you and Skye," Nami huffed. "Anyways, what's going down tonight?"

"He's going to come to the tent around midnight~" Flora was excited. "Goddess knows what's gonna happen?!"  
"Hmm... Maybe some SkIll-full... Screwing?" Lumina chimed into the conversation, giggling, and I felt my face heat up with embarrassment and anger.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA DID SOMEONE SAY... SCREWING?" Muffy finally jumped up, needed to fall back down because of her ear-splitting headache. "I bet you 1000G that these two are going to make some sweet sweet SkIll love tonight~"  
"No, that's never going to happen," I stood up. "I'm only here to catch the thief so that he doesn't steal some artifacts."

"True, they're important..." Flora started twirling her hair.

"Yeah, but like, romance? Who doesn't want to see SkIll actually happening?" Muffy interrupted.  
"Yeah, but like, I'm out of this conversation," I mocked her tone, and left the house, leaving the fangirls arguing.

*TIME SKIP TO FLORA'S TENT*

"Thanks for coming. The thief isn't here yet. We'll have to wait a bit longer." Carter was straightening his glasses in nervousness, pacing around the room.  
We waited.

Half an hour passed with no sign of Skye.

"Phantom Skye still hasn't shown up," Flora stated the obvious to pass the time. "Maybe he forgot about that note he sent," she added, sounded slightly disappointed while looking at me with sympathy.

All of a sudden, Carter blew up in a rage. "That dirty thief! He could be stealing goods from the dig site AT THIS VERY MOMENT!" Flora and I jumped simultaneously in surprise. "Let's move, Flora!" He looked over to me. "Jill, we need you to stay here, just in case." And so, they left, leaving me alone in their tent. I didn't really know what to do, so I ended up picking a book on astrology that was left on a desk in the back of the tent. So I'm a Pisces, huh...

All of a sudden, I heard the door open behind me, and I didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Hey Flora, I never knew you were into astrology..." I murmured, putting the book back onto the desk.

"Hehe." Wait, that laugh didn't sound like Flora's. I did a 180 and found myself face-to-face with the Phantom Thief. I gripped the desk behind me to keep from falling down in surprise. "I had a feeling we'd meet tonight," he winked, and that scared me even more. I quickly grabbed a random frying pan that was also on the desk- probably because Flora is extremely messy- and held it just in case he was planning to pull some nasty trick on me.

"Don't be nervous. I won't use my magic here." I still held the frying pan. "I sent a note today, but I'm not here to steal anything."

I dropped the frying pan in surprise. "WHAT."

"I came to see you, Jill."

"HUH?"

"Jill."

I felt my face heat up.

"And I was hoping you'd spend some time with me."

Oh no, two people could play at this game. I made a sweet smile appear on my face, and I replied with, "I'd love to."

"Hehe, thank you." Man, he had one attractive laugh... "Why don't we go somewhere else. Those other two could be back at any minute." And without warning, he grabbed my hand, and we ran out of the tent, and didn't stop until we got to the beach.  
Gasping for breath, we slowly trudged through some sand until we got to a spot close to the waves. The water was a shimmering sapphire, and the moon was full. It was beautiful.

As if he read my mind, Skye looked over to me, and said, "Hehe, the ocean is especially beautiful tonight, isn't it?" I nodded. "Maybe it's because you're by my side, Jill." I smacked him playfully in the side.  
"Oh now you shut up." I was grinning. He started laughing. We ended up rolling in the sand, and I found myself on top of him.

He stared at me.

I stared back.

I could see deep into his sea green eyes.

So deep that I could even see my amethyst purple ones staring back.

He then cleared his throat, gently pushing me to the side while straightening himself, sitting on the sand. I straightened myself as well. What just happened? I felt something, but I can't quite place my finger on it. Well, that was weird, anyways.

Before I could figure myself out, Skye said something completely random and out-of-the-ordinary I nearly laughed from the randomness of it.

"You know, I pride myself in making curry. And I work hard at it day after day. I gather various ingredients and taste curry made by many different people." He sighed. "But I can never seem to make the curry I'm going for." He started ruffling his hair. "I've got the right flavour and all, but it still seems to miss something important." He looked over to me. "What do you think it is?"

"You aren't cooking with love."

He looked at me with a surprised expression, then quickly returned to his usual self. "Hehe. Love, huh...? You may be right. I've been so focused on flavour I've never thought about it. I hope you'll try my curry next time I make some." He ruffled my hair, causing some of it to fall out of my pigtails. "Hehe, thanks for spending time with me tonight." He thought for a moment. "I'd like to walk you back, but a nice girl like you shouldn't be caught out with a thief. Good luck with your work, Jill." He kissed me on the cheek, and he was off.

*Back at Flora's tent*

"Did that thief come by?" Carter asked. I shook my head. "Hmmph. There's no trace of anything missing at the dig site."

Flora smiled. "Well, case closed then. Thanks for your help, Jill!"

And so I left, a weird feeling fluttering in my stomach whenever my mind flashbacked to those sea-green eyes.


	10. Chapter 9- Kai Comes Into Town

_**Chappie 9- Kai Comes Into Town**_

When I woke up this morning, I felt like stripping my clothes off. Beads of sweat had formed around my forehead, and the air felt heavy.

_ It was hot._ Turning on the ancient TV in the back of my house, I flipped to the weather channel, where a sweating female newscaster panted,

"Humid heat wave all throughout Forget-Me-Not valley, slowly heading towards the Island of-" I switched the TV off, and fell back on my bed with a groan, lazily getting dressed in my lightest overalls while laying on my back, breathing heavily. If I was going to do what I wanted to do today, I'd have to get all of my chores done first.

After watering my summer crops, getting my cow and sheep out to pasture, and my chickens to the field, ensuring that they'd be okay, I quickly ran back into my house, and changed into a purple, floral bikini, putting on shorts and a light halter top over it, and I ran off to the beach before I'd die of heatstroke.

Golden suns with no sign of clouds, a shimmering dark blue beach, and hot sand was enough to remind me that I was in the heart of the summertime. Finding a spot on the beach to put a towel and my belongings, I soon saw Nami, Muffy, Lumina, and Flora in the water, and went to join them. Waving, I called out a greeting, and they welcomed me into the water.

"Maaan, it's so hot out," Nami muttered, airing out her red one-piece in the water.

"Hey Jill, do you think my bathing suit's CUTE?" Lumina twirled in the water, trying to show off her yellow-and-white two-piece. Laughing, Muffy splashed seawater on her.

"I think I've got the most killer swimsuit here; monokinis are pretty rare!" Her swimsuit shone dark green.

"Hahaha, guys, I think we should just enjoy the water while the day's out," I laughed, diving deeply into the ocean, enjoying the cool sensation of the calm waves. I kind of wished they were a little rougher, though. Though they got tired after awhile and headed home, I thought I'd enjoy the water a bit more. Eventually, I got hungry, though.

Coming out of the water, and grabbing my stuff, I smelled hot corn that had a legendary aroma. I hadn't smelled it in years. But why was it so familiar?

"Free corn! Free corn on the cob! One and only one for every person!" Yelled a familiar voice. I ran over to the beach shack that I thought was always closed, but apparently it wasn't. And when I whipped my head into the open window, I gasped.

It was Kai, no doubt about it. A little taller and manlier looking than when I last saw him, but still Kai nonetheless.

"Yoooo~! Jill! Long time no see!" Adjusting his purple bandana, he winked at me. "Couldn't resist my awesome corn?" I smirked.

"Your corn has always been the best, Kai. No one else's can't be beat!" Laughing, he grabbed a plastic bag and filled it with many corn cobs, handing it to me.

"Here, it's on the house."

"K-kai..."

"I'm so happy to see you again, you know," he whispered, in a low tone. Leaning towards me, he came closer and I held my breath. Leaning in a bit, our lips almost met...

But then I felt someone else pull me back.

"Why excuse me, I think we'll be heading back."

My chest started to thump, and I didn't know if my heartbeat was in my head, my chest, or both. When I turned around, I saw that Skye's eyebrows were furrowed, and his lips were turned downwards. He wore a light blue, long t-shirt with some darker swim trunks, unlike his usual ridiculous outfit. Where did he come from, anyways? I couldn't really think, but Kai gave me a thumbs up, completely misunderstanding the situation as Skye dragged me towards my home. And honestly, I was a bit scared for my life. What was with him, anyways?

Opening the door, once we were both inside and I reluctantly shut it behind me, I felt his lips crash onto mine. Only equipped with the knowledge of what female friends have told me about the mechanics of kissing, I opened my mouth slightly and quickly felt his tongue enter. Holding onto his arms with my hands in a firm grip, I moved my lips to his rhythm of kissing. It was somewhat harsh, rough. I was left gasping for air when we parted, and he wiped the trail of our saliva that had bridged between our gap. During our kisses, I felt hot and bothered, but then I quickly turned cold with fear when I looked up, and saw his cold, sea green stare. Leaning in to my face, he harshly whispered,

"What the hell was that?"

"What the hell were you doing?" I whispered back, a little more harshly than he.

"Who was that man?"  
I scoffed. "More like boy, if you ask me. Besides, why do you care?"  
"I'm jealous. Why else?"

I felt my whole body heat yet again with those statements- I never knew Skye to be so direct. "Ugh, fine. He's Kai. We were... childhood friends back when I was a teen back in Mineral Town."

"You sure you were only 'friends'?"

"He liked me. But he understood and backed off when I told him I was waiting for somebody else."

"...Oh?"

I wanted to avoid his gaze, so I took a manga from my bookshelf and began to read. It was a typical shojou manga story. "Yeah."

"Enlighten me on this other person." He started twirling his hair with one finger, and I found it utterly adorable, but I still managed to keep my head down.

"Well, I don't think you'll care much for it, but..." I sighed. "When I was twelve, I was sitting in my grandfather's fields, which are the ones right outside of this house. I was laying on my back, staring at the sun, when I held my hand up, and another boy's held mine with one of his own. He looked a little older than me, and he had these really pretty eyes... He gave me these scrunchies," I pointed to the hair ties that held the sides of my hair in place. "And they help me to see Harvest Sprites, and I suppose saving them was his purpose in giving me them. And then..." I took a deep breath. "He said that we'd meet again, and said it was fate. And I've been waiting for him ever since."  
Looking up, I saw that his back was turned to me.

"Skye...?" I slowly put my novel down, and crept up to him. "Skye?"  
Peering over his shoulder, I could see tears seeping down from his eyes. "Are you..."

He turned around, and embraced me.

"I guess... It really was fate."

It was my turn to cry.


End file.
